


Leader Appreciation

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Leo Papa, N Mama, early debut era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamics of early debut era Vixx, and the handling of one's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote for Vixx!

-

"I want to sit this one out," Taekwoon says quietly after they've run through the choreography for their debut for probably the fiftieth time that afternoon, which they wouldn't have had to do if only Hongbin and Sanghyuk had picked it up sooner, and if Jaehwan hadn't kept forgetting one odd step each time - and each time a different one too, which really made no sense, almost like he was messing with them all. Hakyeon's still not entirely sure he wasn't, in an attempt to cut through all the tension. Wrong timing, Jaehwan. 

"Okay," Hakyeon replies easily, feeling like Taekwoon is challenging him, even though that soft voice of his isn't demanding anything overtly. The fact that Hakyeon feels like he can't argue with the request is down to the way Taekwoon's words aren't really a _request_ at all, but an outright statement. Hakyeon plasters a smile onto his face as he adds, "I know you've got the moves down already so it's okay if you need a break." 

They both know Taekwoon doesn't need a break; it's true that he gets just as exhausted as everyone else does, working eighteen hour days and barely scraping four hours of sleep a night after squeezing in food, showers and travel to and from the dorm, but Taekwoon still always does what is asked of him by their manager and their agency without hesitation. He and the others had been told to learn the choreography from Hakyeon and they'd all respected the choice, since Hakyeon is the best dancer of them all, and able to instruct enthusiastically and patiently. 

What Taekwoon really needs, Hakyeon knows, is to not be part of the group effort for a bit. He's sick of witnessing all the mistakes and struggles of the others. It's not that he isn't a sympathetic person by nature; Taekwoon is the first to notice when someone is cold, or sick, and provide blankets and medicine. But as far as he's concerned that sort of thing is out of people's control. This isn't. 

Hakyeon shakes his head fondly as he limbers up again for another run through. Taekwoon doesn't understand how much his natural talent aids all of his ceaseless hard work. They all work as hard as one another, but Hakyeon has a distinct advantage when it comes to dancing, just like Taekwoon and Jaehwan do when it comes to singing. Hakyeon isn't too bad at singing either, and Wonshik has slick moves as well as a skill *nobody* else brings to the table; his rapping. That's something Taekwoon doesn't judge critically, probably because he doesn't claim the ability himself. Taekwoon might not move as fluidly as Hakyeon, but that's only because he lacks the desire to flaunt his body, whereas Hakyeon thrives on it. Taekwoon has all the musicality to learn the choreography and then feel the way it connects with the music and let his body follow. The others will learn that too, in time. It's just that right now they don't *have* time, so Hakyeon's job is to teach them how to puppet his fluid moves now and properly feel the music *later*. 

Taekwoon doesn't like it one bit, Hakyeon can tell. He dislikes things that aren't genuine. 

Five more run-throughs later and Hakyeon doesn't want to feel Taekwoon's critical gaze on everyone from the little slit of vision between his baseball cap and his knees pulled up to his chin anymore. "That's enough," he says sharply, and then realizes he needs to send his fellow members off feeling accomplished, not worried or uncertain. "I mean, that was great! So much better! I'm really pleased with how you've all done this afternoon. Go have a well-earned rest." 

He shoos them out of the practice room with chuckle-filled comments about how it's probably the last place they want to see right now! Really he just wants to talk to Taekwoon alone. 

"They haven't improved that much," Taekwoon says simply. No malice in his words as usual, pure observation. 

"I need them to think they _can_ do it," Hakyeon insists, sitting on the bench cross-legged and facing Taekwoon's body. "So that they'll keep trying their best. I don't want to deal with tears tonight because someone feels like all their efforts mean nothing. We only have a few days!" 

"They just need to get it right," Taekwoon says, and then scowls at the loud peal of unrestrained laughter that escapes Hakyeon in response. 

"Not everyone is as naturally gifted at everything as you," Hakyeon says, with a big smirky smile. "It isn't something everyone else can just do! And I'm glad of that, too. If everyone could dance well I wouldn't be as special as I am. I'm special, aren't I, Taekwoonie?" 

"Get off," Taekwoon says, shoving Hakyeon away as he tries to lean in with pursed lips, making kissy noises beside Taekwoon's cheek. Taekwoon gets up and leaves, but Hakyeon doesn't take it personally. Lightening the atmosphere after a talk to assure the other person that everything is okay is something leader needs to do, after all. 

-

Hakyeon isn't totally sure his words have gotten through until the next afternoon when he catches Sanghyuk whispering to Hongbin almost excitedly. 

"We must be getting better! He's barely frowned at us at all today!"

Sanghyuk doesn't need to mention a name for Hakyeon to know who they're talking about. 

"Thanks for going easier on the kids," Hakyeon says casually as he passes Taekwoon on the way to pick up a water bottle. Taekwoon just shrugs but it's obvious to Hakyeon now that Taekwoon doesn't want to see any of their precious members crying either. 

-

"Sanghyuk is young, he's only seventeen, and he's brand new to this business. He's got to stand toe-to-toe with our three years of training. Only a prodigy could do that. You're being too hard on him." 

"You're hard on Sanghyuk too."

"I am," Hakyeon agrees. "Because he's young. I want to be hard on him now to make sure this is what he really wants, because it won't be easy. It's difficult, and tiring, and sometimes it feels impossible, but we all keep doing it because we love it so much. I won't let a teenager who doesn't know what he wants out of life yet mess that up for us." Hakyeon sighs as he adds, "I'm doing the tough jobs so nobody else has to," but he's smiling again when he adds, "that's what being the leader is about!" 

-

 

"Urgh, I don't want to do this today," Hongbin says, picking at the fluff on his jacket and looking longingly at his empty coffee cup. If only it had been bottomless, that might've made a _real_ difference to his mood. 

"At least you can act!" Wonshik retorts with a grin on his face. 

Sanghyuk nods in agreement instantly. "Just play the part of someone who actually really wants to be here!"

The interviewer sits down and so there's no time for Hongbin to reply with something sarcastic or sassy. He sees Jaehwan's half-smile that could be condolences for that fact, or it could be about to turn into an amused smirk at his misfortune, and Hongbin just glanced left at the wrong moment. 

-

"N-hyung doesn't shut up sometimes," Hongbin moans as they walk away from the cameras and their stools. 

"He could compete in the talking Olympics," Sanghyuk adds solemnly. 

"Why today?" Hongbin asks, "of all days?" Behind him Jaehwan nods comically in agreement. "When I have such a headache?"

"Because of that." Taekwoon speaks softly but it jolts everyone. He usually stays completely silent during 'bitching about N' sessions. "Because you weren't up to doing your part, Hakyeon put himself forward and said and did more. To look out for you. All of you. He's _always_ looking out for all of you." There's a pause before Taekwoon adds, "for all of us.". There's a gravity to his words, admitting that he knows what it costs for Hakyeon and the others to cover his shyness, his reticence, his inability to really understand the 'appeal' part of being an idol. He just wants to sing, to perform, to reach the fans with his feelings and have them respond to just that. Not take part in goofy impromptu skits done on a TV show because the producers think it will boost ratings. He doesn't care about ratings. 

"Oh," Sanghyuk says dumbly; their maknae always voices the stunned sounds the others have convinced themselves they're too experienced and mature to suffer from. "Maybe I should... Maybe I should find a way to show my thanks to N-hyung." 

Taekwoon nods approvingly at him and Sanghyuk just about glows in response. The rest of them get a flat stare. Wonshik and Hongbin are quick to voice the same sentiment. 

"What about you?" Jaehwan asks Taekwoon boldly. Sure, after Hakyeon and himself Jaehwan is the next oldest, but it doesn't give him the right to be so outspoken all the time. It borders on disrespectful. Luckily for him the rest of the time he knows how to make Taekwoon laugh. 

"I already show my appreciation," Taekwoon says. The softer his voice gets the more it brooks no argument. Nobody asks him to clarify how he does it, or when. 

-


End file.
